


Affect

by Kathryn_Moos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Moos/pseuds/Kathryn_Moos
Summary: An experiment. I wrote the first sentence, then it became a pattern and turned into this. I hope you enjoy my work. DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT CREDITING OR LINKING TO THIS PAGE. Thank you.





	Affect

**Affect**

Kathryn Moos

  
  
  
  
  


The higher you go, the farther you fall. The farther you fall, the harder the impact of the fall will be. The harder the impact, the more you’ll feel it. The more you feel it, the more emotion you’ll have towards it. The more emotion you feel towards it, the more it will be engraved into your brain. The more it’s engraved into your brain, the more it will stay and haunt you for the rest of your life. The more it haunts your existence, the more you’ll want your existence to cease. The more you want your existence to cease, you’ll care less. 

  
  
  


The less you care, the more it hurts others. The more others are hurt, the less comfort you’ll be given. The less comfort you receive, the worse everything gets. The more everything gets worse, the less everything positive. The less positive, the more negative. The more negative, the more fatal. The more fatal, the more death and destruction. The more death and destruction, the less everything. 

  
  
  
  


~~_...Or so I’ve experienced..._ ~~

  
  



End file.
